The Hall Pass
by gayfic33
Summary: After defeating the anuke-ite, Stiles and Jackson share a very honest moment.


**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY FORUM TO MAKE REQUESTS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

The anuke-ite is finally defeated. Everyone is excited to take a break and just have fun together. But after all that fun, everyone eventually has to go back to their normal lives. Just yesterday Ethan went back to London and Derek left once again. Jackson has decided to stay an extra day to hangout with everyone. Jackson is staying at a nearby hotel and Stiles is currently headed there to pick him up to bring him to lunch with the group.

Waiting for Stiles, Jackson is waiting in his room and looking at himself in the mirror, checking his perfectly spiked hair. He puts on his leather jacket and watches as it emphasizes his biceps. A knock on the door shocks Jackson out of his train of thought. He walks to the door and opens it to see Stiles standing with his long hair spiked up and wearing a sweater and jeans.

"Come in man. I just need to grab my phone." Stiles walks in and closes the door.

"Wow." Stiles says as his eyes look around the room. "This place is fancy."

"I know a guy that works for the hotel chain and he got me a great deal." Jackson walks back into the room.

"So Jackson…" Stiles smiles as he stretches his arms.

"Just say it." Jackson laughs, anticipating what is going to be said.

"You're gay? LIke gay gay? You like men and their…"

"Yes. Yes. I am gay Stiles." Jackson bites his bottom lip. "Actually, to be honest and all, I may have had the biggest crush on you."

"Really? Back in high school?" Stiles is utterly shocked.

"Yeah! I even had a few dirty dreams." Jackson just laughs and starts walking to the door.

"Wait." Jackson stops and turns around.

Stiles then steps forward, grabs Jackson by his head, and begins kissing him. Both of their bodies and brains go into a tailspin as they kiss. A shockwave of heat hits both of them as their tongues slide into contact. Suddenly they both push back at the same time, taking a step back.

"Um." Jackson is speechless.

"Yeah…" Stiles doesn't really know what to say either. "Ethan!" It hits Stiles in the head and he immediately starts to feel guilty.

"Oh...um…" As Stiles freaks out, Jackson moves forward and grabs Stiles by his shoulders. "No! Don't worry! You're my hall pass!"

"What?" Stiles stops freaking out and takes a deep breath in.

"Ethan and I each have a hall pass to do whatever with one person if we ever get the chance. I made you mine and Ethan never thought it would happen, and to be honest I never did either." Just as that processes in Stiles head, Stiles walks forward and begins kissing Jackson again.

They begin kissing with passion that neither have them have had with another person before. Jackson's hands go straight for Stiles' hair, digging his fingers in and loving every second of it. Stiles slides his hands on Jackson's muscular back. This continues for almost ten minutes neither of them wanting to stop for a second. Jackson is the first one to get the strength to stop kissing.

"So… we've already begun, are you sure you want to continue further?" Stiles just moves his hands onto Jackson's hair, lightly twirling his hair in his fingers.

"I have never wanted anything so much in my entire life." The second Stiles stops talking, the two of them begin taking their clothes off.

Like animals, the two of them rip and throw their clothes at a rapid speed. They kiss after taking off each item of clothing until they are completely naked. They don't spend more than a second to look at each other's amazing bodies before their bodies collide. Their hands slide across each other's bodies. Jackson begins kissing Stiles' neck, sucking on it. Stiles begins steering them towards the bed without stopping. Jackson is prepared to really take control and push Stiles onto the bed before Stiles spins them around and pushes Jackson down instead.

"I think I like this Stiles even more." Jackson is smiling uncontrollably.

Stiles moves onto the bed and they begin kissing again. They continue for only a few more minutes before Stiles begins moving downward, starting with Jackson's neck and moving down to his chest. As Stiles continues downward, the tip of his spiked hair slides across Jackson's pecks. Jackson digs his hands into Stiles' hair one last time before Stiles sits up. He moves back and spreads apart Jackson's legs. He slides his fingers across Jackson's muscular thighs and grips them tight before lifting his legs and butt up and shoving his erect penis into him.

"Oh yeah…" Jackson moans as he slides his hands up Stiles' legs and grab hold of his waist.

The two work together as Stiles begins thrusting his penis back and forth. Jackson is surprised a couple seconds later as Stiles begins to move faster and faster. Stiles continues until he is at a speed that Jackson has never been able to get to. Seeing the muscles begin to work over Stiles' body really begins to get Jackson hot and hard. As sweat builds up and slithers down Stiles' steaming body, Jackson finds himself imagining licking Stiles' body and tasting the sweet sweet sweat.

Stiles continues at this animalistic speed of thrusting for ten minutes before he slows down just slightly. Stiles' once perfectly spiked up and shiny hair has now fallen over his forehead and slightly over his eyes, now wet and even more shiny from the sweat. Jackson is feeling so many feelings at once that he digs his hands into his own hair and to the back of his head. Stiles, seeing Jackson flex his biceps can suddenly feel himself about to climax.

"I'm… so… close man!" Stiles shouts, flicking his head and his hair splashing sweat into the air.

"Give it to me!" Jackson shouts back in excitement.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" Stiles shouts as he begins to cum into Jackson.

Stiles continues this speed for a while before slowing down gradually. As he finishes, he places his hands on Jackson's abs. He slowly slides his penis out of Jackson and just sits there on his knees for a minute. The two of them just sit and take in deep breaths.

"That was better than any dream I ever could've had." Jackson shows off that smirk that Stiles loves so much.

"It was…" Stiles takes a deep breath in before falling onto the bed next to Jackson. "Amazing!" Jackson turns his head to Stiles, running a hand through his hair.

"Should I text the guys that we're not gonna make it?"

"Of course. And I'll give you a little help down there." Stiles reaches down and grabs Jackson's penis with his hand.

"Um… yeah…" Jackson just smiles before grabbing the phone off the ground. "I think I may just have to take a later flight... if you have the rest of the day free of course."

"I'm always free for you." The two turn to each other and kiss.


End file.
